This invention relates to razors and relates in particular to the head or cartridge portion of a razor.
The cartridge may have a handle formed integrally therewith or be formed with a track or channel engageable with a mating handle in well-known fashion.
Presently there is great commercial activity directed toward manufacture and sale of high-quality low-cost razors or razor cartridges referred to in the trade as "disposables".
In this application, the language "razor", "razor cartridge" or "cartridge" is intended to refer to the shaving head.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to a novel cartridge structure and a novel method of manufacture.
A prior art razor and/or cartridge structure over which the present invention is an improvement is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,312 issued to R. A. Trotta on Oct. 19, 1982, and assigned on the face of the patent to The Gillette Company.